Her Sakamaki Brother
by elzzzx
Summary: Will her Sakamaki brother turn out to be the love of her life. Will Yui turn out to be the love of his life. Only time will tell if they are meant to be. Can he stand his brothers lust for Yui's blood too or will it be the test of there relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**Her Sakamaki Brother**

 **Chapter One**

Yui was just laying there while Ayato was drinking from her neck, Latio drinking from her thigh, Shu from her chest, Subaru from her arm, Reiji from her wrist, Kanato from her stomach, Ruki from her neck, Kou from her wrist, Yuma from her leg and Azusa from her leg. And Yui was just laying there being drained of her blood and her life. Yui's time was coming to a close. She was at the end with not that much time left. This was it, she was about to take her final breaths. There grips on her got tighter. Her time living with her Vampires flashed before her as she wondered how it has got to this. That was it she had breathed her last breath and her last drop of blood had Been drunk. Her cold, empty, lifeless body laid there. This was it the sacrifical bride was dead...

* * *

 **Authors note: hi guys hope you liked my first chapter. I know it was very short hardly long enough to be called a chapter but the next one will be longer I promise. I wanted to ask you guys who you would prefer Yui to be involed with i have many ideas of what will happen but im not sure if it should be Ayato or Shu. Some of it will be 'lovey dovey' so im leaning towards Ayato. Thanks in advance.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

The fear filled Yui's eyes. Her heart was beating faster that its ever bated before. She blinked and she blinked again, yet the second time something seemed different, but what was it. It seemed familiar. That's it her surroundings, she was in her room. Safety. A feeling of safety overwhelmed her, it went through her body right down to her bones. She shivered from the feeling. She sat up fast trying to slow down her heavy breathing. Her hand went to her chest. She could feel how fast her heart was beating and knew that it was only a matter of time before one of the Sakamaki brothers came to her. Before one of her Sakamaki brothers came to her. The only question was which one. Which one of her Sakamaki brothers are going to come to her. She closed her eyes waiting till she felt another presence in the room with her. She opened her eyes to see all of her Vampires in the room with her.

Shu sat down on the bed next to her putting his shoulder out indicating that he had put it there for her to put her head on it. Yui did so. For some reason when she rested her head on his shoulder it seem to calm her down.

Ever since her first day she came to the Mansion when she was so young or to her Sakamaki brothers she was. Shu was able to calm her down. He was able to make her relax, he even had taught her to be able to sleep as long as he does, well maybe not as long as he does. But as she gets older and a more mature teenager. Reiji would always teach her about how she should behave and how she should act more lady like. She would never listen to him as much as she listens to Shu, Ayato and Subaru also Latio well she would have fun with Latio. That's what his job was, well that's what they did. Subaru taught her how to fight. When she first got to the mansion she saw how he would always punch holes in the walls so one day she worked up the courage and asked him if he could teach her how to fight. At first he was reluctant, really he didn't want to spend more time with her than what he had to. However Yui made the point of what if something happens to her and the Sakamaki brothers weren't there she needs to know how to protect herself, so Subaru agreed and ever since then he's been turning her into the best fighter that he's ever seen. Well human fighter anyway. Kanato would well when she was young he would make her play with him. Every time they would do the same thing, it would be a tea party with Teddy of course. But instead of having tea on the menu it would be Yui's blood. As Yui got older she outgrow Kanato (not that she hadn't already), but she would always give him blood for the tea pot, but she would do something different like paint her nails. For some reason her Sakamaki brothers would hate it when she would paint her nails something about the smell. Then there's Ayato, well Ayato would often tern up when she was with Subaru he always said he didn't what Subaru to kill his food so he was there to supervise, But Yui knew that wasn't the real reason, yet she could never get the real one out of him. Yui had always had a crush on Ayato so she was always thankful to spends more time with him. Wait that's it Ayato's job was about to teach her what to do with boys and to teach her about key words when it came to that department. They always had there fun when it came to Ayato's lessons. The others didn't know what they did, if they had them they all would have wanted to teach her also, especially Latio. Well maybe not all of them, Reiji he would have just said that its unladylike to act such away in front of a man and how she can no longer have her lessons with Ayato. Not that she ever listened to Reiji or did as he taught her. He was wasting his time really, it's just not who she's meant to be. After all she since she was twelve years old she had been living with creatures of the night, her creatures of the night.

* * *

 **Author's note: Thanks guys for reading this chapter. It was just a bit of context about how she's been living with them for a long old time and how she's come to terms about them drinking her blood sort of. Thank you to everyone that reviewed privately too. I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter and the previous one. I hope you will all enjoy the next chapter It should be uploaded within the next week. Many thanks xxx**

 **Review, follow and favourite please.**

 **I do not own Diabolik Lovers**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

Yui stared up looking at Ayato she was looking straight into his soul. It was true what they say about the eyes being the windows to the soul. She could see how worried he was about her. He looked back into her eyes staring back at her soul,he could just see how terrified she was. He waited a moment for her to catch her breath before he spoke.

"Pancake are you alright?" in his voice she could hear the worry but it was still calm at the same time, this was not the first time this had happened but it was still as scary as the first. He sat down on her bed in front of her as he spoke. Yui looked up at him and pushed her lips together . Ayato immanently knew what had happened.

"That nightmare again, huh?" he said looking at her knowing what the answer was going to be. Yui not knowing if she can talk without bursting into tears, so she just nodded her head instead. Last time it took Ayato ages to calm her down once her started to cry. She looked at Ayato's green eyes, when did his eyes get so beautiful? The thought ran through her mind as she nodded.

"How often have you been getting these nightmares?" the words were spoken with an enquirering voice. Reiji's voice. He looked straight at Yui and mover his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. Yui saw Reiji's action and knew that he was either one of two things interested or he was fed up. That was his tell tell sign.

Yui tried to speak but only a few words came out. Words might be a bit too strong no one could make out what the words were not even Yui knew what she had just said. Yui looked down at her hands. She was embarrassed and almost ashamed that no words came out. Ayato leaned in closer and took Yui's hand and started to rub it with his thumb as if to say that everything will be okay, that everything is okay because he's here now with her.

'What's going on? Why is Ayato doing this? What does it mean? Is he starting to really care about me? Are my feelings starting too be returned?' All these thoughts went running through Yui's head.

"Its okay. Everything's going to be okay." Ayato said whilst he started to rub Yui's hand. He did this as a nice thing to help calm her down not because of anything to do with feelings, although he really does think that she is beautiful and he really wanted to be doing that because of this but this is not the time or the place. Plus he doubts that Yui feels the same way or even notices him.

Yui looked back up into Ayato's eyes and then looked at Reiji and said "About 7 months."

"Hmm" Reiji replied as he twitched his nose like a rabbit, his mouth moved to the side as he thought of what it could mean. "Do you get them every night?" as he search his brain for more question that would inform as to exactly what's going on.

"Y-yes" Yui answered now wondering if this means that something bad is happening to her.

"And is it always the same dream?" now intreged by her dream.

"Y-yes. But lately its been getting worse." now looking down, trying to hide the tear that's forming in her eyes.

"Hmm. Do they just happen when your alone or do they still occur when someone else is with you?" Reiji questioned.

"I um. I don't know" Yui said as she looked down slightly embarrassed by not knowing the answer to the question.

"Yours Truly will sleep in your bed with you tonight to make sure nothing happens." Ayato said looking at Yui with a slightly smug look on his face.

Yui looked back up at him and saw his classic smirk was forming on his face.

"School starts in an hour. You'd better get ready." Reiji said to Yui trying to ignore the smug smirk on Ayato's face.

Yui nodded her head and then looked at her Vampires indicating that they need to leave so she can get changed. They all left the room well all apart from Ayato.

"Erm Ayato I need to get changed for school." Yui said looking at Ayato with a feeling that he wasn't leaving anytime soon.

"I know." Ayato said looking into her eyes with his smirk still growing. He put his hand to Yui's face as he stroked her cheek. He looked at her lips. Her soft, pink lips. Yui looked at his lips. They looked so kissable. She wanted to kiss them but couldn't bring herself to do it, she was scared she might be rejected.

Ayato leaned into her face he was scared too. He never loved someone as much as he loves Yui. Yui saw him lean in, this was it her and her crushes first kiss and he made the first move! She leaned in closer, opening her mouth slightly. She stopped moving when she was was just a few inches away. She wanted jim to be the one that started of the kiss.

"Hey your teasing me!" Ayato said as he looked up from her lips to her pink loving eyes. He could get lost in those eyes.

Yui looked up at his eyes. She pushed her lips together as she did so earlier. Yui was nerverse.

"Hehe. Your nerverse aren't you?" he asked with a soft tone. He could read her like a book. "it easy just like I told you remember?" Ayato said with a slightly amused voice. He looked back down at her lips as he said so.

Yui looked back down at Ayato's lips knowing this was it. Ayato leaned in closer and stole the kiss from her lips. Yui kissed back. There kissing continued until a knock at the door interrupted them. It was Reiji.

"Ayato I must speak with you now. And Yui you must get ready for school we'll be leaving in 30 minuets!"

Yui blushed as Ayato started to whisper sweet nothings in her ear before he left.

* * *

 **Authors note: Thank so much for reading. And thanks so much for all of the reviews I have gotten. The next Chapter should be up within the next week so please read it when its up and if you haven't already please read the first two chapters.** **Follow, favourite and comment please.**

 **I do not own diabolic lovers.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

Yui finished getting ready and made her way outside to meet the others to go to school. Ayato greeted her outside with a kiss on the cheek making sure that his brothers saw. Yui blushed with embarrassment, she knew exactly what Ayato was doing. He was making sure that everyone knew that she was his. Ayato then stepped to Yui's side and held her hand.

Inside the limousine Yui and Ayato were sitting next to each other still holding hands. Until Ayato put his arm around Yui making her then rest her head on his shoulder. Her hand closes to Ayato she put on her lap. Ayato then started to rub that arm with one hand and the other hand from the arm around her he started to rub his fingers through her hair.

"Trying to get your sent on her, are you brother?" Latio said noticing what was going on on the other side of the limousine.

Ayato just smirked back at his brother. Yui looked up at Ayato and raised her eyebrows as to ask him if it was true. He looked down at Yui and smirked at her too before he leaned down to whisper in her ear. Yui blushed at what he said to her. No one else herd at what he said, but Yui spent the rest of the ride to school with a smile on her face.

'Why does Ayato not want me to go to any of my nelsons today? And why does he want me to..' Yui lost her train of thought when they got to school and Ayato pulled her out of the limo.

He wanted everyone to know that she belonged to him.

Yui was in her second lesson when her friend asked her a question "So what's going on between you and Ayato?"

"Erm … what do you mean?" Yui waited a minuet wondering herself what the answer was.

"Oh come on, you know what I mean. I saw you two earlier." she looked at Yui really wanting an answer.

"Erm.. to be honest I'm not really sure myself." putting her head down to look at her hands.

The bell ran indicating that it was the end of lessons.

"Break" Yui said as a smile grew on her face. Some part of her wanted to leave because she didn't want any more questions and the other part was because she wanted to Ayato . Normally it was because she hated school and it meant she could get home sooner to more important things like Subaru teaching her hoe to fight. She gathered her things together and left the classroom with everyone else.

As soon as she left the room she saw Ayato waiting for her by her locker. Yui walks towards him and smiles at him. Ayato's classic smirk forms on his face when he notices just how beautiful Yui's smile is. He puts his arm around Yui's waist and kisses her.

Yui then puts her books in her locker as Ayato stands on the other side leaning against the other lockers as he says "Not sure are you?" He raised his eyebrows as Yui looks at him.

"Huh" the noise came out of Yui's mouth before she could even think of what to say.

"You told her that your not sure." Ayato replied.

"Erm … well … I … I didn't know what to say Ayato." she looked at his green eyes. She knew what she wanted to tell her friend, but for some reason she was scared to just in-case they weren't

Ayato then leaned down and whispered in Yui's ear. What he said made her blush. Ayato was making a habit of this. Not that Yui minded in fact Yui liked it. Ayato and Yui walked to meet up with the other Sakamaki brothers.

"Not sure, huh Ayato" Latio said mocking his brother.

"Shut up!" Ayato said looking at Yui in an annoyed voice, not impressed that his brother now had something to mock him with.

Yui pushed her lips together-she was embarrassed. Ayato put his arm around her and pulled her closer to his body. He kissed the top of her head. Yui looked up at Ayato. He leaned down and kissed her on the lips. Yui smiled up at him. This is it this is where she's meant to be, where she belongs.

* * *

 **Authors note: thanks Guys for reading. The next chapter should be up within the next week, when its up please go and read it and if you haven't then please go and read the other three. thank you so very much for the reviews, follows and favourites I really do appreciate it.**

 **Follow, favourite and comment please.**

 **I do not own Diabolik lovers.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

It is lunch time. Ayato and Yui are holding hands with everyone that past them looking as they went by. The Sakamaki's have there own table, at lunch no one would even dare going near the table when they weren't there. The other Sakamaki brothers where at the table waiting for them. There was only one seat left at the table. Ayato sat down on the chair and pulled Yui onto his lap. His head fitted between her head and shoulder. It was though they were built for each other, that they were designed for each other. Ayato wrapped his hands around Yui's waist pulling her closer to his body. He held her tight, not wanting to let her go. He smelt her hair. He was intoxicated by her smell. He loved doing that, to him it felt safe almost. Yui like it too. Ayato started to kiss her neck, the little kiss turned into little nibbles, which turned into a bite. Yui hated this they where at school and he goes and bites her right in front of everyone..

"Ahh... Ayato..stop it!" the pain became too much for Yui she had to say something. It had never hurt like this before.

Ayato tried to stop himself but he couldn't, the taste was too good.

"Help" Yui looked at the others almost begging for there help. Her eyes started to close. Ayato was drinking too much. Yui was about to faint.

"Ayato that's enough!" Reiji said looking at Ayato the Yui. But Ayato didn't stop. The bell ran-time for everyone to go to class. Everyone was leaving the canteen, but some people noticed that the Sakamaki brothers and Yui hadn't moved.

"Mind your own business! Subaru yelled at the people that where looking at them. Everyone then hurried out of the room. Subaru was not someone they would stand up to.

The brothers tried to to get Ayato off of Yui but his grip was too strong. The only way they would be able to get him off of her was to rip them away from each other. Knowing the danger's of what it could do to Yui they had no choice but to try, if they didn't then Ayato might drink Yui dry. Latio and Subaru push Ayato off of Yui while Shu and Kanato pulled Yui away. It worked. Ayato was sitting on the ground between Latio and Subaru, he looked at them both then looked at Yui. She was lying on Shu and Kanato with Shu holding the side of her neck trying to stop her from losing any more blood.

"Yui" Ayato said almost crying. He didn't remember what he had done only knowing that he could taste her blood in his mouth. Ayato crawled over to Yui and took her in his arms and cradled her. He put his head on her head. He kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you Yui." kissing her again on the forehead.

* * *

 **Authors note: thank you guys so much for reading. The next chapter should be uploaded within the next week so please go and read that when its uploaded and if you haven't already then please go and read the first four chapters. Thank you so very much to those who have reviewed, followed and favourite not only my story but me.**

 **Please review, follow and favourite.**

 **I do not own Diabolik Lovers**


End file.
